She's Just Damaged
by FrustrationNeverLetsGo
Summary: There is no past tense in love, either you do love someone or you never did. Sakura's heart still ached for him, even if she would never admit it, ever. Her heart was still cracked and frayed broken, bent and never to be the same again because HE did it.
1. He Did It

Ok, I felt like I _really_ could do this a lot better, so why not take a shot at it? The original Missions, you may ask.

It's gone. Wha bam. Forever.

Yeah, forever.

Peace out homies.

--------------------

The pinkette looked up at the ceiling, she was awake. But, oh, was she r_eally?_ She hadn't felt really awake ever since she had felt her skin on that stone cold bench -_ stone cold like his heart, beating and pounding into nothingness that would overcome his soul _- how could she ever even imagine feeling awake or alive for that matter?

She lay in her bed on her back, the exposed skin of her back brushing against the cotten sheets. She stared at the ceiling, losing herself in the patterns imprinted on it. The girl, her name Sakura, sighed in defeat. She flipped over onto her stomach, rustiling around in the sheets. "Oh, why bother?" she asks herself a loud. "I don't want to move and I **don't** want to get out of bed."

_**But you have to.**_

_No I don't. Not if I don't want to._

_**You have to. You have a **__**mission**__** in a foreign country. **_

_I don't care. I don't want to move, I want to stay here and sleep.. and waste the day away with-_

_**Thoughts of the past? No. Get up. Now.**_

_Buuuut.. whyyy?_

_**Conversation- over. Up. Now.**_

_Hmph. Fine._

Her inner grinned in her victory, Sakura groaned at the thought of moving. Like she could bear to move, she was sore. Her muscles ached in protest as she ignored the signs of a bad day and got to her feet. _Why am I doing this mission?_ she thought to herself in aggravation.

_**Because you're broke and it's either this or prostitution.**_

_Don't you mean 'we're' broke?_

_**Techinically it's just you. I have everything I need here.**_

_And you're a liar! It's not prostitution after this!_

_**Face it, honey. You can't do D-ranked missions, what, with your violent tendencies? And you're horrible with kids. You make them **_**cry**_**, love. Cry. C-R-Y. **_

_I know how to spell cry._

_**Oh well, get dressed now. You can't go on a mission in your pajamas.**_

------------------------

Haruno Sakura, she wasn't exactly the most 'happy' person around. She had some problems.. errr, I mean _differences._ The person she loved the most left, a long time ago. Long, long, long time ago. Five years ago to be exact. To explain the situation to you in the simpilist way, she had been devestated. Completley. She broke apart, she locked herself up in her room sobbing- _crying. That thing for the weak, showing red hot emotion that doesn't matter- _for weeks. Uchiha Sasuke had meant the world to her, yes. The _world_.

Of course, none of that mattered now, right? Wrong. There is no past tense in love, either you do love someone or you never did. Sakura's heart still ached for him, even if she would never admit it, ever. Her heart was still cracked and frayed- _broken, bent and never to be the same again because HE did it, he lied. He left-_, but she tried to make up with her lack of emotional strength with physical strength. Sakura was strong, the strongest girl in the entire leaf village. Yes, _the entire leaf village_. Her skill far surpased them any day.

Yet, even with all of her physical strength there was something that would never be right. Sakura was not only the strongest girl in the village, in her own way she was also the most damaged. There was nothing that would fix that. I'm not saying she's insane, no. But, if you looked at her you could tell _she's not right._ She's just _damaged._

------------------------------

Uchiha Sasuke, angry, revenge bound, strong. He was the apprentice to Orochimaru. He had it all. All. I'm not exaggerating. Anything a **normal** eighteen-year-old could _possibly_ want, he had. He had power, wealth, nothing could stop him. He was in charge of _e_v_erything_ in sound. Yes, everything. When that blonde-haired woman.. alas, what was her name? Tsunade he believed, took Orochimaru down Sasuke took over. Grown men pissed their pants when Uchiha Sasuke looked at them. It was true, the kid- err, man, was intimidating. He had his own fan club of course, not that he actually _cared_. He didn't care about anything really. He didn't feel complete- _that word with no meaning. Completion can only come when revenge has been found, nothing else matters at all. That dark void can only be filled that way- _and for all he cared he never would be.

Nothing could break the younger Uchiha. Nothing, absolutly _nothing_. He cared for no one but himself and his goals. At least, that's what he thought. Very few people actually got on his good side. _Very few._ He only cared for his, sadly deceased family, his goal, and whether he ever acknolodged it, his old team. Team 7. No one was as great as Team 7 had been. No one.

Sasuke was now a sannin. Everyone in Sound bowed down to him. Not literally of course, but they would drop everything they were doing to aid their young master. He didn't care though, they could all die. He wouldn't protect them, why should he? If they couldn't protect themselves then they _did __not_ deserve to be alive. They would just weigh everything down, he did not need them. He personally didn't want them either. The less people around him that were useless, the _better._

-----------------------------

Sakura had finally gotten dressed, her attire consisted of simple sparring shorts and a baggy t-shirt. She personally could care less what she looked like. Good thing she looked friggin stunning no matter what, maybe that was a Haruno thing. Her shorts were a dark blue, her shirt plain black with the white Haruno clan symbol on her back. The girl looked at her bare feet, _oh yeah, shoes. I need those._ She placed her shoes on her feet, sighing in defeat. What was the _point?_ She grabbed a bag, medium in size and shoved in the essentials. Changes of clothes, shirts, under wear, shorts, shampoo. Then with a 'poof' she was at the Hokage's office. Her old shishou was not still there, she had.. passed. In her place there stood Naruto, tall and proud. He had changed a lot himself. He was no longer his old prankster anymore, war took it's toll on his poor soul.

Naruto was still over-whelmingly nice, but that wasn't a shocker. He was a warm, caring, strong man. He fought for everything he believed in and his country, his people. He actually _cared._ Naruto was actually brilliant. He was the exact opposite of Uchiha Sasuke. Skill wise he matched him, except for that whole kyubi thing and the fact he controlled toads. Sasuke was a snake man himself.

------------------

When Sakura entered the office of the Hokage, well, poofed she was greeted by a hug from the man. She hadn't seen him in awhile, Sakura didn't get out much. Not like she cared or anything. "Sakura, are you ready for your mission?" the deep voice of Naruto asked. "Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Sakura, no need for that."

"I know, I wanted to," she said with that damaged smile of hers.

"Oh.. well, Sakura-chan, here. Please, be careful." He smiled.

"I always am."

A scroll was placed in her hand, she eyed it for a moment. The crisp paper rubbed against her hand as she opened it, she read over it carefully, twice. She memorized it and then burned it. "Alright, chou." She disappeared. Naruto sighed, why did she _always_ do that? Disappearing without letting him properly giver her a mission briefing?

One thing about Sakura, she would never accept a partner. Last time she had been given a partner the girl promptley ditched him. This mission she was assigned, pointless. She didn't think it would last a day.

----------------------

Her feet braced against the bark and lifted off repeaditly, tree after tree. Her gaze was straight forward, keeping concentration and away from her thoughts- _those hideous things, haunting, never letting go-_ Her mission was fairly simple. One problem-

_Uchiha Sasuke._

Her mission was to hide undercover as an informant to the sound. Like she could do that! She had pink hair that framed her face and fell to her shoulders and emerald eyes! Sasuke would recognize her in a _heart beat! _

_What am I going to do?_

_**Pull the traitor story. Say you were sick of Konoha.**_

_Hmm. Thanks._

_**What are inners for?**_

_Shoo, I'm in sound._

That she was, the lustrious town of Sound. Her mission was simple but deadly.

_Haruno-san, you have a goal._

_This mission is vital in ending this war._

_You will be our spy, you will feed fake tactical information to Sound. Don't let anything real slip, don't ever let your guard down._

_Most importantly- try to stay away from Uchiha Sasuke, at the end you are to assinate him or bring him to me._

_Come back soon._

_With love,_

_Uzumaki Naruto._

The name Uchiha Sasuke had hit her hard.

Informal mission.

Fuck.

----------------------------------

First chappie of my re-do. Like? I'll update when I have ten reviews for this chap.

Sorry, it's what I want.

**-FrustrationNeverLetsGo**


	2. I'll Fight You For It

Nicky got _bitched at_. She got bitched at good. Read the reviews and you'll see it, first one.

She made an excellent point, ignore my review demand, loves.

-------------------------------

Fuck. Shit. Damn.

Taken in, as a _prisoner_. So much for staying away from.. _that_. The person who made her blood run cold and stop flowing. His look, his look. The cold, hard, berading look that she absolutly _loved._ Any essence of him was simply contagious to her, she loved him. He hooked her heart and soul so long ago, she wanted to _**break away**_. She couldn't though, the bonds of love connected her to him long, long ago. The chains bound around her wouldn't let her go, no matter how many times she beat at them with her doubt. Love wouldn't let Haruno Sakura go. Ever. The chains wouldn't rot in the sea and break, the odds were against her phenomicallly.

So here she was, taken as prisoner and getting dragged to _him_ for _his_ judgement. Again. The people around her brought her to a large chamber, it was like a dictatorship. There was a large throne in stature, stairs leading to it. Large, stone tourches were on either side. The room was stone and gave the soul a sense of no escape. No escape to life, no escape to love, no escape to _anything. _The message was powerful, bow down, bitches. Uchiha Sasuke is greater than you.

"Sorry, this is routine to drag you all this way. Pardon our rude behavior, Miss..?"

"Haruno."

"Miss Haruno, I apologize for the inconvience this poses you. Now we will leave you to discuss matters with Uchiha-sama." The man and three people bowed to her and left swiftly. Moments past by swiftly as she awaited to be in the prescence of her old team mate. This reunion could go bad, very bad.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

What was that? The noise annoyed her. Time was flying past her, she was alarmed. What was going on? No, this couldn't be the work of Sasuke, could it? No. Never. He can't affect her hearing, wait. He was a ninja of the sound, the leader in fact. He could. Oh, fuck. He wouldn't.. He _would._

"Cut it out, now." Sakura commanded trying to sound as cold and un-caring as possible.

"Don't try to be stoic, it doesn't suit you." Sasuke said carelessly as he entered his throne room with her. "Let's cut to the chase, what are you doing here?"

"What does it look like, asshole?"

"Bitch, please."

"Fuck off."

"Excecution."

"Try it. See what happens."

"That's big talk. Talk you can't back up."

"Look, I have information on Konoha's tactics, strategies and warfare. Kill me and it's gone. Choose."

"Hand me your bag."

"Pervert, at least take me out to dinner first."

".. What? Look, hand me your bag now, girl. Or suffer Otogakure's punishments. I can do what I like to you here, you're in _my_ land now."

Oh, but he could always do whatever. He always controlled her. Always. Without the legal pressure.

"Hmph. Fine, here." She handed him the canvas bag. He ransacked it, the material making a small noise that irked Sakura each time his hands passed by another item. Shirts, shorts, underwear. Kunai, shuriken, senbon, all sorts of weapons.

"Sakura.. what is..?"

"A kunouchi needs to be able to protect herself. I'm sick of Konoha, what is your choice, Uchiha?" Sakura asked as coldly as she possibly could.

"Hn. Annoying."

"Real mature."

"Hn."

"Well, I'm off to claim a room as my own." With that Sakura turned on her heels and _left._ She walked away from Uchiha Sasuke, walked away. Nice.

She left the stony throne room and wandered about, her intentions set in her mind. As she walked down a dimly lit hallway, she looked at the rooms at her side. Several were there, each that was "taken" had a sign with the owner's name on it.

"What do _you_ think you're **doing?!**" a stone cold voice shouts at her. Sakura didn't reply, she was in her own world. She saw a room she completley fell in love with, it was _absolutley_ _beautiful._ The walls were a deep maroon, the room was grand. It was dim with all sorts of things dangiling from the wall, curtains. The room had it's own glassy, and very classy chandalier. Crystals hung down, candle holders were allover. The room was elegant, she loved it.

The bed was large, a canopy bed if you will. The black canopy hung over it perfectly, the textured patterns very appealing to the eye. The blankets were slightly ruffled but weren't falling from grace. They looked silky smooth, they were a deep blue and somehow complemented the room. She was about to enter it and claim it, then a hand grabbed her. "I asked you before, what do you think you are doing?" Boy, that sounded angry.

"This room.. I.. want it, it's wonderful.." she said in a slightly dazed state, her eyes were glazed over in admiration for the room.

"You can't have it. It's mine."

Sakura wasn't paying attention, she continued on her way into the room, she looked it over again. The stone floor that was adorned with small circular rugs rubbed gently against her feet, she looked to the bed and commenced to walking to it and sitting on it, claiming the room as her own. She leaned back so her back would make contact with the soft matress, she closed her eyes for a moment and exhaled.

-----------

Sakura laid like that for several moments, she closed her eyes and relaxed for a few minutes, letting her restless mind- _bending, prodding, protroding into everything-_ become at ease. Once she finally sat up she could finally feel it; someone's eyes on _her_. She looked straight into them, they were onyx. The onyx color of Uchiha Sasuke's eyes.

This was Uchiha Sasuke's room.

This was _Uchiha Sasuke's_ room.

His friggin room. Sakura looked at him and only his glare bore into her. "Get out. Now."

".." this was embarrising.

His eyes, his onyx eyes turned colder. Her mind went from blank to insane.

_The voices are back, excellent._

He made her mind pick up it's pace just by _looking_ at her. Just that simple motion of the flicking of his rancid eyes towards her, those clear, onyx eyes that didn't show a thing. His emotions would never be shown, why was just this simple thing of a room making her feel like this?

Well, dammit, she _loved_ this room.

".. I'll fight you for it."

------------

I wanted to make a cliffie. [:

Have a good weekend, I get this whole week off from school. Muwhahahaha!! So, I'll try to put more chappies up as I go. 

Oh, and usally after I get a really motivating review I start writing another chap. immediatly.

So leave me something nice to look at, please?

**-FrustrationNeverLetsGo**

(P.S. Sorry if this chappie was short and not so good.)


End file.
